Throw it
by RunEdwardRun
Summary: Bella moves to Forks WA, to the smallest school ever. One thing she would have never guessed is theres a football team there. And theres one player that she can't seem to look away from. She goes to all his games hoping he will see her to. AH
1. New life

**Please enjoy my new story. =)**

It's my fist day at the smallest school I have ever been to. I'm betting there's only like three rooms there, man I'm going to hate it her, but I moved for Renee so just get over it Bella. I told myself.

I'll live and I'll get to see my Dad more even if I have to share a bathroom with him. I frown.

This is going to be a long year.

Well if I'll live throw it.

So write now I'm in Charlie police car, woohoo, on the way to my new school. Why do I have to ride with him, in this jail car? Man, I would more likely be on the bus or freezing my butt off walking there.

Charlie pulls up into school, I thank him and walk to the first building to see where my classes are.

Man this weather is cold, going to hot air to this.

I walk into the building feeling the warm air. I look at the lady sitting at the desk. Her name is Mrs. Cope.

"Hello." I say quickly.

"Can I help you hon?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm the new girl."

"Oh Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I hate being called that.

"Let me get your stuff printed out for you Isabella." Well I guess she didn't hear me. She gave me all I need, like my classes, and a map of the school. I don't know why you would need one of those in this small school. I walk out of there into the cold air.

Walking to the school door entrance this boy with bad acne problems come over to me.

"Hey babe." I stepped away, he scares me already.

"Hello, let's get this straight I'm not your babe, got me?" His smile fall's a little then comes back.

"Okay can I walk you to you class?" How I hope he doesn't do this the whole year.

"Sure." I fallow him.

"So how ya liking Forks?" He asks me.

"It's cold. By the way you never told me your name."

"Sorry I'm Eric." I nod. He stops.

"Well here is your class. See you later alligator." Lame.

"Bye." He walks away and I walk into my first class. The teacher is not here yet so I stayed by his desk, so he could sign my paper telling them I didn't ditch this class, yeah and walk else am I going to do in this stupid place?

As I wait people never took their eyes away from me. This guy came over to me, he has a baby face and blue eyes.

"Hey you Isabella right."

"Yes, but call me Bella."

"Okay, I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey if you ever get bored call me." I stared at him mouth open a little bit. No, way.

"I don't think so Mike."

"At first we can go out as friends and then see how things go?"

"I'll think about it." Just then the teacher walks in, thank God. I give him the paper, he hands me my book.

**I know Bella's a little weird in this story, but please keep reading. Thanks and please review.**


	2. Notes, blush

**I hope y'all liked the first chapter, I know already writing the next but it's good. So I would love for everyone to check out DubbleBubbles71 stories. I love them. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

Mike told me at the end of class he would walk me to my next one, man this guy is like a dog, I might have to train him to sit and stay. That's a good idea, hey I should try it right now.

"Mike sit." He looks at me.

"I will if you go on a date with me." Agh, I should totally get one of those shock callers. Heheh that's a good idea.

"Not happening Mike." We got to my class and I saw this girl checking out Mike, I look at Mike. I could see he likes her. Hmmmm, plan in my head is going to get the dog away. Hehehehhe…evil laugh. Mike looks at me.

"What?"

"Did you just laugh?"

"Yep." I leave him in the door way. I hand my teacher the paper and walk over to the girl Mike was looking at.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, you the new girl right? Isabella?"

"Bella."

"I'm Jessica." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you." The teacher starts. I listen.

In the middle of class someone hands me a note. I open it and it's from Mike.

_This is doing isn't it?_

I sigh; he will never give me a break.

**I guess, not that boring.**

I hand it back. He gives it back after he writes.

_Oh…did you know I'm on the football team?_

I re-read that three times, there's a football time here?

**There's a football team here?**

_Yes, you didn't know that?_

**No, I mean this school is smaller than anything I have ever seen.**

_Well we have one._

**Well I'm going to listen.**

I hand the note back, after he reads it he nods. After class I walk away really fast, Jessica asks me to eat lunch with them so I did.

I walked in with Jessica and we got are food then went and sat down, I look around the room and everyone is looking at me. It's like they have never seen a new girl before.

Then walks in a beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she is very tall and model like. Her hand is in a bigger guy's hand. He's not fat but muscle big. He has black hair and blue eyes. You know I would be scared of him if he didn't have the goofy grin on his face.

Then two more people walk in, one is a bronze hair green eyes, boy. And his arm is around a girl that is really short with black hair, brown eyes. (**A/n I know everyone knows what they look like, that's why I didn't go to deep details)**

"Who are they?" I ask Jessica. She looks at me to see where I'm looking.

"Oh that's the Cullen's and Hale's. The adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. The blond one is Rosalie, the one next to her is Emmett, the little girl is Alice and that's Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are dating, and Alice and Edward are to. Emmett and Edward are on the football team, Rose is head cheerleader and Alice she just sits in the stands."

Then I hear the café door open and I look to see the hottest guy ever, he must be a football player to because he has his football jacket on. He has golden blond hair and beautiful light blue eyes. They look like they has grey in them. He is tall maybe 6'3 and has muscle, not big ones but you can see them under his shirt. He was perfect.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Oh that's Jasper Hale. He's the quarter back of the school." So he's Jasper Hale. I look over at their table starring at him. I hope he doesn't see me starring at him. As soon as I say this, his eyes shot to me face. He smiles, and I do the same, then I blush and look down.

**Thanks for reading please review. Next chapter is Jasper/Bella meeting =) Yeah**


	3. Do you want to go to my football game?

**Hey y'all thanks for all the review Love them. Please enjoy….**

After lunch I walk to my next class, history. I walk in the room to see a blond haired boy. And my heart skips a beat. I look away from him to all the starring people and blush. How badly I want to glare. I give the teacher the note to sign, and she hands me my book.

"Please go and sit next to Jasper Hale, Jasper please wave you hand to show were you are." I look over acting dumb, like I don't know who he is. I walk over to him, he smiles this breathtaking smile, before I knew it I was falling over. The power of his smile. He caught me. I look up at him and blush.

"Are you alright." His voice has a tent of an accent in it. Maybe southern.

"Yes, thanks for getting to me before I fell." He smiles and helps me get back up straight. I look around the room to see all the girls glaring at me, and the guys starring at my chest. I pull my shirt up so they could bring their eyes back to my face, even know I don't want them to. I look at the girls and they look like they want to kill me, I glare back at them. Them I relished I still feel Jasper hand around my waist. He sees me looking at his hand and moves it away so fast.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"It's okay." I tell him.

"If you two would sit I would be happy." The teacher say, mad. I quickly sit down.

"Sorry, ma'am." Jasper and I say at the same time. He chuckles, and I giggle at the same time. I look up at him, he looks right back at me. He smiles that smile again that knocks the breath out of me. I look down hoping he doesn't see my blush.

"That's really cute, you know." I look up at him confused, is he talking to me.

"Your blush." He says as simple as it is. I blush even hard.

"Okay." He chuckles.

_Ring, ring, ring._

I jump. Oh it's just the school bell.

I walk out the door.

"Bella wait!" Someone calls behind me. I look to see Jasper running over to me.

I stopped.

"Hello." He says out of breath.

"Hi." I say confused, because why is a football player talking to me, I'm not that crowd worthy.

"What are you doing after school?" My heart went crazy.

"Nothing, why?" He smiles.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come and watch me play football." He says. I smile.

"Sure."

"Okay you can sit with my sister." He smiles.

"Okay."

"What's you next class?" I showed him.

"Okay I'll pick you up." He smiles walking away.

**I hoped y'all liked it, please review, and thank y'all lots for reading. =)**


	4. Alice

**Well thank you all for your reviews!!!!! =) Please enjoy this chapter of more Bella/Jasper stuff. Hehehehehe  
**

I fallow Jasper out of the school onto the football field, he smiles. He must really like being here.

"Okay well let me take you to my sister." He smiles. He starts to walk away. I stay there looking at his back, I just can't stop thinking how cute he is. I feel light headed.

I shake my head and run after him. He grins when I'm back next to him, he then gazes to the stands.

When he finds what he is looking for he smirks.

I look over to where he was look at. There sits a girl with black hair, she has a very cute outfit on, it is a pink shirt with ruffles, and black skinny jeans. She has black thigh boots, with her pants tucked in them. Her hair was very spiky, she has a pink and black head band on to. She is very beautiful, the smile that is in her face was perfect with her face.

Jasper waves, he starts to walk over to where she is sitting.

"Alice this is Bella Swan." He smiles. Alice jumps up from her seat and pulls me into a hug.

"I have this feeling were going to be best friends." She says. _Will that's weird._

"Alice don't scare the poor girl away." Jaspers soft voice rang in my ears.

Alice moves away from me, I start to fall backwards.

It all was going so fast, I fell back almost off the stands. Until some arm caught me before it happened. I breathe how that would have hurt. I close my eyes shut.

"Bella open your eyes. You're not going to fall anymore." His breath hit my face. He must be really close. I can feel him moving me over, I'm now sitting somewhere really close to him.

_My gosh I think I'm on his lap. I think I'm going to be sick_. I think to myself.

I'm going to be sick because I'm really nervous. _Breath Bella, Breath._ I tell myself.

"Bella." He says softly. I open my eyes slowly, trying to control myself from freaking out.

He smiles when my eyes are open all the way. "Well hello there." He grins down at me.

For a matter of fact I am sitting in his lap. He has his arms around my body, He feels so warm.

"Hi." I say shyly. He chuckles when I look down with a blush. I look over to the football field.

Everyone is looking at us.

The guys where smiling the heads off and at the same time laughing.

The girls had death looks on their faces, like they want to kill me for being next to Jasper, well the looks were worse because I am sitting in his lap.

I could see Emmett and Edward smiling at us.

Edward winks at Alice, she giggles.

Emmett was looking at me, with a face like he wants to play toys. I hope you doesn't eat me. I don't think he will eat me, eat me. Maybe play with me like I'm a doll.

"Jasper get your butt down here." I look over to see his coach yelling at him.

"Sorry coach hold on." He stands up with me in his arms and helps me get back on my feet. I smile at him.

"Bye Bella." He kisses my cheek. I blush.

"Bye." He run off after his coach.

"That boy is in hard." Alice say next to me. I gaze at her. I sit down.

"What?"

"He's is in love with you and he what met you like to seconds ago." I stare at her.

"No, he's not." My voice went weird. She glares at me.

"I should now my own brother."

"Well he can't like me already, and why the heck would he?" I demand.

"Because you beautiful, nice, smart~" I cut her off.

"You just met me how in the world would you know that?" I try to ask as nicely as I can.

"I just have this feeling. Okay, I know where going to be best friends and I know you like him, and I also know he likes you." She tells me. I peek over at Jasper, he is talking to Emmett and Edward, Emmett pushes Jasper playfully. Jasper glares back.

Edward looks at me, then says something to Jasper that makes him turn and gaze at me.

He waves quickly.

I turn red, because he caught me staring at him.

I wave back and look over at Alice.

She's just smirking at me.

"Don't say it." I look back over to Jasper, he's smiling a little to himself. Emmett says something to him that makes him frown.

Jasper says something back that made Emmett laugh, his big booming laugh. Everyone turns and looks at him. He just smiles.

I giggle a little.

"Everyone get in your places." The coach says. They all go running. I look at Alice.

"What place is Jasper, Alice?" She looks at me.

"Wide receiver." She says. Oh, so he runs the ball. How I know that, I'm not sure. You see I hate football, and all sports. But I'm guessing I'm going to start having to like it. I frown.

Man how much I don't want to do that.

I guess I'll have to ask someone to teach me it. I could ask Emmett or Edward, but they might tell Jasper. Gosh!

I know Mike. I laugh. Yeah right!

I gaze at the corner of my eye to see Alice looking at me like I'm crazy. I smile at her then go back into my own little the world.

Jasper and the team start to play now.

When they said hick. Jasper goes running to the left of the field. He turns a little bit, and Edward throw it to him. Jasper moves away from some of the players who were trying to hit him to the floor, he jumps over the player already on the floor. He runs just a little more. Then he gets it into the goal.

Touchdown.

Alice jumps up from her seat.

She screams.

"That's my man!" She yells at Edward. "And my bro!" Edward looks over to her. She blows him a kiss. He moves his hand up into the air and catches is, then puts it to his heart. Aw how cute. I thought to myself.

Jasper looks over to me, I smile and give him thumbs up. He nods his beautiful head that I can't see under his helmet.

Someone sits next to me, I look over to see Rosalie.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie, but people tend to call me Rose."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I smile at her.

"Rose." Alice jumps up from her seat and jumps over me into Roses arm.

"Hello Alice." She laughs. "It's not like I didn't see you this morning." I giggle.

"It felt like a life time." Alice says. Rose and I laugh.

"Wow." She says. "Does that mean you love me sis?" I look at them so confused.

"Yep." Alice says.

"I do not understand." I tell them. They look at me.

"What do you not understand?"

"Are you sisters?"

"No, not really, but are parents adopted us." Oh yeah that's what Jessica said.

"Oh. Wow, someone told me that, I guess I forgot. Please forgive my stupidity." They laugh.

"No, problem." They both say at the same time. I smile at them.

After Jaspers practicing, he came back to me. He smiles.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asks. I nod. I called my dad on Alice's phone telling him I would try getting a ride after the practice. He said it was fine as long as it is a teen kid and not some freak. I told him who I would ask, he said he wouldn't have picked any one better.

"Yes, I would love a ride." I smile back. He walked me to his car. It is a BMW M5. Blue to match his beautiful eyes. Well I don't think that was what he was hoping for when he picked the color, but it works for him. He walks over to the passenger's side of the car and opens my door. I blush.

"Thank you." I say when I get in.

**Next chapter is Jasper/Bella in the car……..yeah!!!!!!! Review please!!!! Thanks y'all**


	5. Friends? Or not?

**Well here's this chapter please enjoy. I would like to tell everyone I will be starting a new story with my dear friend DubbleBubble71. It should be out in the next few days. =) so check it out, and check out DubbleBubble71 stories too. =)**

**I would like for us all to keep the army base in Taxes in our prayers. For many have been lost. God be with the families with love one who have been killed. Please keep them close to your hearts. This is a very close thing to my heart, I'm a Military brat after all. I wish those families my wish and there in my prayers. God be with them. With all the other families to, I'm betting there all very scared at the moment. Just pray for them. Thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jasper is driving me home; I'm sitting next to one of the most loved guys in my school. How is this happening, I'm not a loved person, must people don't even know I'm alive.

Why is the most beautiful guy in school even talking to me? I can't seem to find reasons. I'm not that good looking, I'm a nerdy tip. Not that nerds are weird I'm saying I like being one. I'm not nerdy, nerdy. But I sure I have too many moments.

Whenever someone sees me I'm sure my face is in a book.

I can't see what's to like.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

"Why you're talking to me, why you want to be my friend, I just can't see why." He looks at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks.

"Because I'm pretty sure you're very much loved in that school, and I'm not." He looks down at me.

"Bella I really think you don't see yourself clearly. I'm talking to you because you're an amazing person. Your sweet, kind, thoughtful, there a list that goes on and on."

"I can't really believe you."

"Well then I guess you're going to have to be my friend for me to show you how amazing you are."

"I kind of like that idea." I say softly.

"Good."

"Okay."

"So, you're going to let me drive you to school?" I look at him.

"I guess. Its way better then let my dad drive me in his police car." Jasper laughs.

"I can guess that." I giggle.

"Yeah." I said weirdly.

"So, why did you move to Forks?" Man nobody has asked me that before.

"Well my mom got re-married." I say sound mad.

"You don't like him?"

"Not really, he's is what twenty-four. He could be my brother for heaven's sake!" Jasper chuckles lightly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah but he make her happy, what am I to do." I look down, maybe someday she would do something that makes me happy. I've done everything to make her happy. She never returned it.

"Bella?" I look up.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow after practice would you like to come over to my house?"

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm sure he won't mind, but I'm pretty sure all the girls in the school will."

"Who care what they think, right?"

"I guess, but I do know a lot of them who would love to date you. And kill me." I giggle nervously.

"I won't let them kill you, believe me I would never date those girls in that school." He looks at me with a breath taking smile. I have to look away before I pass out.

He stops in front of my house. He gets out and before I can open my door he's already there.

He grins down at me.

"Thanks." Holding out his hand he helps me out of the car. He doesn't let go of my hand, he just walks me to the front door.

"Goodbye Bella." He says softly.

"Bye Jasper." He lets go of my hand slowly. He turns around leaving me in by door way.

I think I'm going to die. I can't breathe, I'm so dazzled I don't even know if I can walk through the door.

With shaky hand I got my key for under the welcome mat. I put it in my door, it took a lot of times before I could get the door open. I stumbled in.

The house was black I turned the front hall light on. And almost jumped out of my pants. There stood a black hair girl smiling at me.

"What the freak?" I yell.

"Hello Bella."

"What the heck our you, a freaky stalker?" She laughs.

"Nope. I'm just here to hang out, Charlie asked me. He said he would be really late tonight. He didn't want you to be alone."

"How did you get in?"

"He told me where the key was."

"Why were the lights off?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"Or scare me so bad I might have peed in my pants." She laughs.

"That to."

"Well then if you here, I really don't know what were going to do."

"I brought movies." She jumps up and down.

"How in the world did you get here before Jasper dropped me off?"

"He probably was driving slowly to not scare you, or he really wanted to have some alone time." I blush.

"Yeah so wrong about the second one." She huffs.

"Bella."

"Shut up and don't even say it." I walk past her into the kitchen.

"Come on Bella can't you see it?"

"No, I can see maybe I like him, but him liking me is crazy to believe."

"You like him?" She screams in my ear.

"Of course Alice what's not to like about him?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!!" She hugs me.

"One step closer!" I didn't understand why she just said that.

"Movie time." I say quickly trying to get her to stop.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed =) Review please.**


	6. His touch

**Hey y'all thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Enjoy this chapter =)**

* * *

Alice and I are sitting on the couch watching 'The note book' I couldn't help but cry, Alice cried on my shoulder. I was trying to get her to stop crying because it made me worse.

When the movie was over, Alice was falling asleep so I told her just to sleep over. She woke up when I told her. She started jumping up and down.

"Alice I would like to get a little sleep thank you. So let's go to bed." I said walking up the stairs, Charlie is still not home so I just left him a note at his door telling him Alice is sleeping here. My bed is a queen so well fit. I got in my pajamas, and gave some to Alice. She gave me a look that said 'These are you pajamas?' I laugh, and lay down. Alice joined me.

* * *

"Bella, Bella!" I felt some one moving me. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Alice what?" She smiles.

"I'm going home."

"Why?"

"To get dressed, do you want me to pick you up for school?" I blush.

"Well…Jasper already said he would do that." I put my head in my pillow. Alice started jump again.

"I told you he likes you back." She crushes me into a hug.

"Can't…Breath." I tried to get out. Alice's moved off of me.

"Well I'll walk myself out." She says leaving.

"Bye Alice, see you in a few."

"Bye." She yelled/whispered on her way down the hall. I looked at the clock to see I still had two hours until school started, so that means I can get more sleep. I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep…again.

* * *

I was almost ready to go when I heard a knock at the door, I didn't know if I asked anyone to come over this morning.

Half way down the stairs I remembered Jasper was going to start taking me to school. I walked a little too fast to the door, I'm guessing I really wanted to see him.

I open the door to see Jasper and all his beauty waiting for me.

"Hey." I say breathless.

He smiles.

"Hello."

"Do you want to come in?" I ask him.

"Sure." I move over so he can come in. His body rubs against mine. My breath hitched.

"I'm just going to get my jacket and write my dad a note. I'm I still coming over to your house?" He nods.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I turned and ran to my room, I got my jacket out of my closet. I pulled a piece of paper out of my desk.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm going to be with Jasper Hale, Dr. Cullen's son. He also offered me a ride to school, so I'm going to start riding with him. And after school I'm going to his house to meet his parents, and hang out with Alice. Well have a great day._

_Love ya,_

_Bella_

I put the note on the bathroom door, he would probably find it there first. I walked back down the stairs, I could see Jasper.

I walk slowly over to him, I gasp. Oh gosh he's looking at my baby pictures. He hears me a turns around.

"You where a cute baby." He smiles. I blush. He walks over to me; he pushes me lightly over to the door, both of his hands on my shoulders.

His hands felt like fire burning my skin in a good way. His touch shot fire through my body. He opened my house door and pushed me so softly out the door.

He takes me to the passenger's side of the car, he opens the door for me. I smile at him; I try my hardest to breath normally. When I'm seated he closes the door and walks to his side.

He sits. Jasper starts the car.

He looks over at me. His eyes look me over, I blush.

"You look really tired." He moves his hand over, and brushes his soft fingers under my eyes. I blush and try to breath.

"I am." I got out.

"Why." He kept his hands there, his fingers going down my face. My breath stops.

"Alice." My voice cracked, I'm hoping he didn't hear it.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Alice came over last night, because Charlie asked her to. She woke me up at four. And we got to sleep at one." I was trying to keep my mine on what I was saying and not that Jaspers hands are on my face or the way he's looking at me, his eyes gazing into the deep of my soul.

He moves his hands away from my face and puts them on the steering wheel. I can feel his touch tingling all down my face.

"I didn't even know Alice wasn't home last night." He pulls out of my drive way. I cleaned my throat.

"Um yeah…she was." I can't get over the way his hand felt on my face, on my shoulders, the way his touch made me melt it butter.

"Huh, oh and by the way you face is really soft." He smiles at me, my heart goes into a frenzy, and my face turns red.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Next chapter will be at the Cullen's houses, yeah! Sneak peek….**

I look at her seeing her beauty all over, my room shines, she makes me feel so warm, how much I wish

She would put her arms around me. To have her lips to mine, to have her in my arms.

To feel have her as my family, my wife. But she would never feel that way.

**Well there's you sneak peek, let's take a guess of who POV that is. It's so easy. =)**

**So tell me what you would like to see happen in this story Thanks, and I love y'all (Yes I'm from the south) =) (Well my mom is, so I have the accent) heheheheh**


	7. I would do anything for you

**So here's the next chapter…it will soon be in Jaspers POV so just wait. =) Thanks**

* * *

We got to school a few minutes later, we didn't talk the whole ride there, we just sat without talking, enjoying each other's company. Well I enjoyed it; I'm not so sure about Jasper, I can only talk for myself.

I got out of the car and Jasper started walking to Alice, he is now a few feet in front of me, when I hear a squealing noise, I turn to where it's coming from. I see a big van sliding my way, I look over at Jasper for the last time. Memorizing his face so I will see it when I die. I look back at the van and its inches away from crashing in to me. I close my eyes, I really don't want to know when it's going to hit.

**(JPOV) (YEAH!)**

I turn around at the sound of squealing wheels, I look at Bella and she has a horror stuck face, I look over at what she's afraid of. And my heart skips a beat. No, I have to save her; she's not going to die right in front of me. I will not let her die at this young age. I run for her, seconds before the car hits her, I tackled her over to the side of the street. I hold her to my body, she falls to my side. I'm not going to let her out of my arms, I'm afraid if I do she will disappear. I can hear screaming, crying, people calling are names. I look down at Bella whose eyes are still close tight. Thank gosh I play football.

"Bella?" She doesn't open her eyes. "Please open your eyes, you're okay now." I just really want to see her brown eyes. She opens them slowly, she look around, trying to understand what happen.

"You saved me." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well I couldn't let you die." I said softly, she gives me a look.

"How do you feel, are you in pain any where?" She shakes her head.

"Not that I know of." She tries to get up. I hold her down, she looks at me confused.

"Please just stay put until the medics come, I want to make sure you okay before you start moving." Her face softens.

"Okay." She says softly.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief. I hear Alice screaming Bella and my names; I think she's crying, her voice sounds worried and upset. She somehow jumps over the car to where I'm holding Bella.

"Thank God! I was so worried." She crashes me with a hug, she cries on my shoulder, I let go of Bella with one hand and put it around Alice.

"It's okay Alice." Bella says.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I don't know what I would have without you two." Bella brings a hand up to Alice.

"Were fine now, don't worry." She tries to comfort Alice, she is so not a selfish person, she care about Alice when she the one that's hurt. All of our heads shot to the other side of the car, because there are sirens coming torts us.

After a few the van was finally moved so they can come and get Bella, they tried to pull her out of my arms, but she wouldn't let them, so I carried her over to the ambulance. She put her face in my chest, I think I can feel her face heat up through my shirt.

* * *

Bella is sitting in a hospital room with her eyes close.

I look at her seeing her beauty all over the room. The hospital room shines with it, she makes me feel so warm, how much I wish she would put her arms around me. To have her lips to mine, to have her in my arms. To feel have her as my family, my wife. But she would never feel that way.

After the took us away in the ambulance, Bella finally let go over me but left her hands with mine for the paramedics to look at her injuries. I didn't mind at all, her hands are so soft that I can let her hold mine as long as she let me.

Carlisle was coming in the room any minute, to tell Bella if she has anything wrong with her, I hope she doesn't.

I walk over to her bed, sitting next to her, her eyes still closed.

I pick her hand up in mine. Her eyes fly open.

"Oh it's just you." She smiles.

"Sorry if I scared you darling." She blushes at what I call her. I smile enjoying her reaction.

"Um…it's…okay." She tries to say. The door opens to show my dad. Bella's mouth turns into an 'O' shape. Her face looks so cute. I chuckle.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He smiles.

"Hello." She says shyly.

"Well you look good to go, you have no concoctions, no broken bones, but you bruised you're legs pretty badly, and other parts of your body, so try to take it easy okay?" She nods. "Well your father is not here I don't think anyone called him." She frowns.

"Well let's just not tell him then."

"Bella he will found out sooner or later." I say. Her frown turns deeper. I don't like when she frowns, it make me feel wrong.

"Jasper well you drive me home?" She asks sweetly. Oh if she knew what she did to me, she will always get what she want if she asks for it.

"Of course I would love to." I smile, she stops breathing. "Bella breathe." She breathes. I walk over to help her get up, I wrap my arms around her waist, loving it more then I should. See is going to drive me crazy, I'm never going to get her out of my head. I walk her to my car, and said good bye to my father, telling him I would be home soon.

"Jasper son wait." I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You mother just called, and told me she invited Charlie over for dinner, so just drive Bella to our house." He smiles walking away. Bella looks at me.

"This is going to be _fun."_ She says dryly. I laugh at her.

We got to the car.

"Jasper can we stop at my house really quickly, I really want to change." She pleads.

"Yes, we can." I grin at her, giving into every little thing she wants.

"Thank you so much."

I start the car and drive to her house. When we get there I run to her car door, and open it for her. She couldn't really walk that well. Her legs were starting to hurt more.

"We should probably get some pain killers in your body."

"You read my mind." She says. I moved over and just picked her up into my arms. She squeals.

"Jasper I can walk."

"This is way better for me." I smiles. "You just so warm." She blushes, I chuckle. I opened the door with one hand and held Bella with the other. I moved up the stairs into her room. I put her on her bed, and walked over to her closet.

"Jasper what are you doing." She asks confused.

"Getting you some clothes." I turn around and grinned at her.

"But why?" She asks in the cutest voice ever.

"Because you can't walk. Nice or not?" I say looking throw her closet.

"I really don't want to dress nice, I want comfortable." She says lay down. I smile, she just so cute. I found her some sweat pants and a sweater that's light blue, I think she looks the best in blue.

"Here Bella, I'll leave the room, call me when you're done." I walk to the door.

"Jasper!" I turn around shocked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." I closed the door.

* * *

**Whatcha think? I loved it. Okay I have a question for all of you, my friend and I have decided that since I'm the biggest jokester in the group I'm a girl Emmett. So were trying to find out what I would wear to be a Girl side of Emmett, oh and a little Esme in there too, because I'm sweat like her, (Said by my friends =)) Please tell what you thing I should wear. Thanks**

**Now tell me what you think if this chapter? Give me ideas of what you want to see in this story =) Love y'all. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!!**


	8. I know someone who likes you

**MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS, let's all remember what this holiday is about, not getting but giving, for God gave us the automat gift. =) HIS SON!!!**

**For we should forever be grateful! **

* * *

**Well I haven't updated this story in FOREVER, I just want to say sorry for that =/ I'm so mean, well I'm updating now, and this is the chapter were Bella and Charlie go over to the Cullen's/Hales house, so please enjoy. =)**

* * *

Jasper and I finally got to his amazing house, I couldn't help but to drool, it's just so big and beautiful.

I'm betting the kitchen is as big as my first level of my house. This house is beautiful, it is brown with the wall all made of glass, they have a beautiful garden in the front yard. **(Sorry I'm going to be lazy and not write what the house looks like, but you guys all know, think the one in the movie)**

"Do you like it?" I look over at him and he has a smile on his face.

"Yeah." It so a fact. He chuckles.

"Ready to be attacked my our dearest Alice?" He asks me.

"No."

"I can understand that." He gets out of his side of the door and walks over to mine. He opens the door smiling. He moves his arms around my waist, his touch send shivers through my body. He smile in happiness.

He pulls me softly out of the car. I put all my weight on him.

"Sorry I'm so heavy." He laughs.

"You're as light as a feather." I scowl at him.

"Yeah right." He picks me up into his arms. "Jasper I have legs." I told him.

"But they don't work at the moment so I'm now you legs." He grins, which makes me forget to breath.

"I hope you don't do this at school." I told him. He smiles evilly at me.

"What if I do?"

"I'll hit you until you put me down." He chuckles.

"Well I don't think you could hurt me Ms. Swan." I giggle.

"What every Hale." I said resting in his arms.

"One thing I know is my dad isn't going to like seeing me in your arms." I told him.

"Well I'll put you down on the porch then." He smiles at me.

"Good." I giggle when he puts me down. He opens the door to his house, I see his family, Alice come running to my arm. I almost fall backwards, thank God for Jasper or I would have a concussion right now. He put his hand on my lower back. I look at him grateful, he smiles.

"Bella!" I look over at Emmett, who is running over to me. I've never said anything to him so it's kind of weird he's screaming for me.

He runs the rest of the way and takes me out of Alice's arms. Picking me up from the group.

"Um, HI."

"Emmett put her down and tell her who you are." Jasper says. Emmett does what Jasper says.

"Hi I'm Emmett, I'm sorry for doing that I just feel like I know you, Jasper never stops talking about you. Oh and Alice." I blush. Jasper coughs.

"Emmett!" He says mad. I giggle to myself. The door bell rings, time to face the music. I tell myself. Emmett runs over to the door and opens it.

"Chief Swan." Emmett's says.

"Emmett, call me Charlie, I feel so old when you don't call me that."

"It's because you are." He says.

"Thanks Emmett." Charlie says.

"Emmett!" A woman with red hair comes into the kitchen. "Don't speak to Charlie like that." She scowls at him. "Sorry Charlie." She looks at Charlie.

"It's okay Esme." Dad smiles. Esme looks at me with a smile.

"You must be Bella, I'm so happy your okay. I'm Esme Cullen, these kids mom." Oh crap.

"Bella what happened?" dad looks over at me.

"Nothing." I try to push it aside.

"Bella." He rolls his eyes.

"I kind of almost got run over by a car." I tell him, his face turn to shock then too mad.

"And no one called me!" He walk over to making sure I'm okay. "Bells are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm just sore, thank God Jasper was there to save me." dad looks a Jasper.

"You saved her?" Jasper nods.

"Thank you son." My dad says to him. Jasper smiles.

"Anytime."

* * *

We all sit down to dinner as soon a Carlisle gets home. Esme made homemade chicken 'n' dumplings. I smile, I never get this.

I put my spoon in.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." Esme says as soon as I put a big spoon full of food in my mouth, I blush. I swallow.

"Um, I was born here, moved when I was a baby to Florida, came back because my mom got remarried, and because I wanted to get to know Cha-dad better." I smile.

"How old are you Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Seventeen." I tell him.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend Bella?" Alice asks. I chock on my food, blushing.

"Alice, that is rude, don't ask her questions like that." Esme told her.

"Sorry Bella."

"Charlie please forgive me for my children's behavior." Esme says to my Dad.

"It's okay. Bella answer the question." I have a feeling like he wants to know as much as Alice. I glare at him.

"No, I haven't." I said gazing down at my food.

"Good." Dad says. While Alice says.

"What the freak! You've never had a boyfriend, so that must mean you've never been kissed. WOW." She says.

"I'm perfectly fine with not having a boyfriend Alice." I tell her.

"How?"

"Because I don't need one, and not that many guys like me."

"I bet I know one." She says simply.

"Who?" Jasper asks. He seems jealous, Alice smirks at him.

"Enough of this subject." all of the parents say at the same time.

"I agree." Jasper says.

"Of course you would." Alice says. I look at them confused. What the freak?

* * *

**So it took me so long to write this little chapter, I've been really busy with school, Christmas, parties, new books...etc. I hope you like it. =)**

**RUNNER**


	9. Annoyed

**Y'all I'm just so sorry I haven't updated in like so long. I've been busy and I'm going to try to update more with all of my stories so I would be looking for them to. I'm going to write after school and stuff so…it might not be as fast as I use to do it but you're going to get chapters =)**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Well last night at the Cullen's house was really weird, it was very awkward. When we got home last night I glared at dad and then went upstairs, he looked at me shyly.

Now this morning I'm getting ready to go for school, so I finish up getting dressed and I walk down stairs. It looks like Charlie left already for work, probably not wanting to here this morning because he knows he's in trouble. I just walked into the kitchen when the door bell rang, I walked to the door quickly and let Jasper in, he smiles at me.

"Hey there." He laughs.

"Yeah hello." I was still mad from what happened last night. I walked back into the kitchen living him alone standing by the door. I hear the door close and Jasper walking into the kitchen. I reach up for a cup so I can make myself some hot tea, I feel Jaspers arms go around my waist. I freeze this is really weird for him to do, okay maybe not to weird I mean he does pick me up all the time.

"Bella wants wrong?" He asks me. I try to push him away, but he tightens his arms around my waist. "Bella please tell me why you're mad."

"Why do you think I'm mad Jasper?" I said rudely.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened last night but I didn't ask the question." He says, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah but you wanted to know and you guys all gang up against me, even my own father."

"Bella….please forgive me." He says breathing against my neck. I stopped breathing.

"Okay…I will just don't do it again." I told him. I can feel him smile.

"Thank you." He kisses my shoulder. "Now let's go to school." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door.

"Jasper…" He stops and turns around to look at me.

"Yep?"

"I need my stuff." He laughs.

"Oh yeah." He lets go off my hands, I walk over to my coat at the door and turn around looking for my book bag. I look by the door and see that Jasper has it on his two fingers. He smiles is dazzling smile, my heart stops.

I walk over to him and grab the bag, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks." He chuckles at me. I'm guessing he knew I wasn't breathing. I opened the door.

"So I take you breathe away huh?" He asks me, I blush and hit him in the stomach. He moaned. I laughed and walk to his car, he ran after me and opens my door.

"Sorry it was just a question." He says with a grin.

"Yeah right." I sit down in the car. He closed my door, still laughing.

I cross my arms around my chest.

He is so mean to me some times, I know he is kidding but I don't like it. He is the one guy I have the biggest crush on but he will never know that. He probably has a girlfriends so I don't think he will want to date me, he is a star football player. I still don't understand why he is talking to me; it will always be a mystery to me.

I hope that one day he will see how much I like him and hope that one day he will return the feelings I have. I'm sure he won't every feel the same; he just is an over friendly guy. That's why he holds my hand and holds me in his arms; that is why he is my friend. Because he is a friendly person and I'm betting he has a lot of friends.

I didn't know that Jasper started the car until we were driving down the road.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" He asks me.

"My legs still hurt but I'm doing fine. Why?"

"Well it's Friday and I have a game tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch it with my family." I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I think that wound be okay, I'll call Charlie after school."

"Um, Bella one more thing."

"Yeah." I look at him.

"Alice wants you to sleep over." He says softly.

"Okay well I'll ask my dad, wait do you have a phone?" I asked him.

"Yeah here." He reaches into his pocket and hands me his cell phone. I smile and dial dad's office. After a few rings later a man answers.

"Chief Swan's office, this is Officer Clay speaking."

"Hey it's Bella Swan." I tell him.

"Bella that little brown haired girl I haven't seen in years." He says happy, I can hear him telling everyone in the background who it is.

"Hold on Bella, someone else wants to talk to you." I hear him hand the phone over to someone, I look over at Jasper he looked back confused. I shake my head not knowing what is happening.

"Bells!" Somehow I know this voice…

"Uh yeah." I say confused.

"It's James, Officer Adams son." Oh yeah dad use to make me hang out with him when I was young.

"My gosh, how are you?" I ask happy.

"I'm great! How are you, I haven't seen you in forever." He says.

"Yeah well I haven't been here in years." I say a little sourly. I didn't mean to be rude but I don't like the topic of not coming here for so many years.

"Yeah I know, what's up with that?" Well I'm guessing he didn't hear the way I said that.

"Hey I need to go almost to school tell my dad I'm not going to be home tonight, and that I'll be home tomorrow sometime." I say rudely and hang up before he could answer. I give the phone back to Jasper and glare out the widow.

"Well I'm guessing you're mad about something." Jasper says.

"Oh ya think." I cross my arms.

"Don't take it out on me darling." He says with that accent, every girl in the world would die to hear it.

I look over at him, he's looking ahead.

"I'm….sorry." I tell him, I don't want him mad at me, he is the only friend I have. Even if I want more from him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me, why….

"Nope thanks." I tell him, he laughs then he turns serious.

"When you want to talk I'm here." He says as we pull into school.

**Okay I know it was short, please forgive me. Sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long but I'll try better.**

**Runner.**

P.s. next chapter is what????? Here's a look inside hahah

_Jasper just made the winning touchdown and a girl squealed and ran into his arms…._

**W**_**hat the hahah, tell me if you have any ideas I'm running out =)**_


	10. Guitar baby

Hey y'all I know I haven't updated a lot but I want to let you know about my awesome Guitar Teacher! He just made a CD and it is on Itunes, for $7.92. I believe one day he will be a very famous star and you can help him get up there so please help him. His Name is Tim Cretella =) Thx and if you all get his CD I swear to God I will take the time to update my stories =) for each of my stories thx. Love ya all


	11. Hurt

**First off, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been having so much school…..I feel like the worst, man I swear I'm the worst = (I'm really sorry I suck at updating) And secondly, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys all have a wonder Christmas and this is my gifted to you! If any of you want to know what Jasper/Bella story I'm reading right now is, here it is, it's called Beautiful Rescue by ry123red, it's so cute and I can't get enough of it! So if you want to read go ahead and tell her I sent you! Oh and if you think I hate Alice and Edward because of this story, I don't because I still love them so much!**

**Well here's the story!**

School was a bore all day, I mean can't they make it so it fun. If they make you go to school for so many hours a day and just bore you to death, what is life suppose to be like? So wrong, I shake my head. Right now I'm sitting outside the school waiting for Alice and Rose to come so we can go to the guy's games.

"Bella!" I look at the school door, Alice and Rose run over to me and Alice jumps at me giving me a hug.

"Ugh, hi Alice." I say trying to breathe.

"Ready to go?" Rose asks me.

"Yep." I reply. I jump up from where I'm sitting and Alice jumps on my back. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"My feet hurt carry me." She moans.

"Fine but I'm the one who almost got hit by a car." I start walking with her on my back, Rose laughs. We walk to the field and up to our seat and sat down. People started to fill up the place, soon after Jasper and the team run out of the gym rooms onto the field.

The crowd jumps to their feet and starts to yell and clap. Alice is going crazy next to me saying Edwards name so loud I move a little farther from her, so that I will have my hearing left at the end of the night.

The game has been going pretty well, Jasper has made five touchdowns for the team and other players have made some to. The score right now is 40-32 the other team is winning.

It is the last half and the team has been trying to get a touchdown but this stupid guy keeps knocking Jasper to the ground. I start getting mad, because it really looks like it hurts.

They get ready for another play, Jasper takes the ball and tricks everyone and starts to run, everyone on the bleachers gets run and starts yelling for Jasper to make it, I look over at the clock and theirs five seconds left. Jasper is running so fast that I'm sure no one can get him and there is a guy on his trail, he starts running even faster…I start to bit my finger nails freak out, I really hope he makes it.

And…

Touchdown!

Alice, Rose, and I scream we hug each other happy. I look back at the flied ready to go hug Jasper, until a blond girl goes running in his arms and kisses him. I sit there shocked, I watch as he kisses her back.

Jasper had a girlfriend the whole time and he forgot to tell me all the while he hugged me, is he a player? The emotions going through my body are so overwhelming; I stand up and run down the bleachers out to the front of school. I hear Alice and Rose calling after me; I just keep walking fighting against the pain of my legs. I sit down on a bench trying to collect myself.

I can't believe I liked him in the first place; he is just a liar why would he do this to me, lead me on like he likes me I don't understand him at all and I really don't want to get to know him.

I put my face in my hands, trying not to get too worked up by the thought of Jasper.

Alice comes over to me, a few feet behind her is Rose trying to catch up with her.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong?" Rose calls before Alice can say anything.

"Oh nothing, I got tired of the yelling?" I don't know what I'm saying; I just don't want them to know I like their brother.

"Are you sure that's it?" Alice asks knowing that I'm lying.

"Of course, can we go get some clothes from my house before we go to yours?" I ask them, I really want to get out of here, oh man I'll see Jasper at his house, I'm not sure if I can handle that.

"Bella!" Speak of the devil.

I look over to my left to see Jasper running over to me. Why me!

"I was looking for you after the game and I couldn't find you." I could tell on his face that he knows I saw that blond girl kissing him. He looks at his sister not wanting to talk to me in front of them. They look at each other clearly understanding his look.

"We'll leave you two alone." They both say.

"No, I really want to go." I start walking after them.

"Bella I really want to talk to you." I look at him trying not to glare.

"I don't want to talk to you; there is nothing to talk about in the first place." Alice and Rose share a look, they probably know were fighting.

"Please Bella." Jasper pleads with me.

"No, I need to go. Bye." I grab Alice and Rose's hands and walking off. Alice lets go of me and walks over to Jasper.

"She will be over at the house so you will see her later." She whispers a little loud. I think she wanted me to know that she told him this.

"I'm really tired Alice I might not sleep over." I tell her, walking away.

"What!" I hear her scream.

I know she will never let me ditch the sleepover she had planned for us, even if I was really tired I know she would make me come. I guess I will just have to grow up and get past the pain. Heck, I don't even know what I saw in Jasper in the first place, he is a jerk and he has an ego…Yep, that's right keep telling yourself that Bella!

…...

(Bella's house)

Alice, Rose, and I packed my bag, or should I say Alice packed my bag. I really don't want to go to their house.

"Bella you are going to have fun no matter what Jasper did!" She yells at me stuffing another shirt into my backpack.

"Alice why are you packing so much? It's not like I'm staying for the whole weekend." I swear she's putting my whole closet in that bag.

"Yes, you are Bella, Charlie already said yes after I asked him." I look at her shocked, you think she would at least ask me how I feel about that, but no she thinks she can think for me.

"Alice, Agh! I already said I don't want to go and now you're telling me I have to stay for the weekend. Well, fine but I'm not going to be the littlest happy about it!" Alice and Rose walks out my door, I follow them and slam my door.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I hear my dad yell at me for making that loud noise. I flinch.

"Sorry!"

"Bella why are you PMSing?" Rose asks me when we get down the stairs. I'm not going to tell her that I'm upset and heart broken by what her brother did, I don't know her that well to spill my pain.

I feel bad because I'm taking it out on them when I shouldn't be, they have been nicer to me these past few weeks then anyone has been yet and I am totally grateful to them for that.

I gaze over at them feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry guys…I really don't mean to be rude, I'm just a little upset about something and I guess I'm taking it out on you when I shouldn't be. Will you forgive me?" I ask them truly sorry at my actions. They look back at me.

"Of course we forgive you!" Alice says hugging me.

"Yeah we forgive you!" Rose says. "Do you want to talk about what's bugging you honey?"

"Bye Bells enjoy your time." Charlie says from behind us, I give Rose and Alice a look saying I don't want to talk about it in front of him. They nod agreeing.

I walk over to Charlie and he puts an awkward arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead. We're not the types to being showing lovey-dovey emotions. He steps away from me and smiles at Rose and Alice. "See you girls later!"

"Bye Charlie!" They say at the same times, Rose opens the door and we walk out to Alice's yellow Porsche. I still can't believe she has a car like this. I mean I knew the Cullen's have money put I didn't know they had that much. I swear everyone of their kids have a car; I wish I had a nice car like that. But I would never trade my red ford pick-up for anything.

When we get in the car Rose turns around in her seat. "What's going on with you Bells?" She asks concern.

I look down trying to tell them about Jasper without sounding like a love struck puppy.

"It's just…Jasper has been leading me on okay, and I don't know what to do." I tell them trying not to get too worked up. Rose reaches back and grabs my hand.

"Bella, do you like Jasper?" I look up, do I? I mean I think I might, he is sweet and is always there for me, but he has a girl friend and never told me. SO no I don't think I want to like him he is a jerk.

"No, he is a jerk!" They look at me knowing I'm lying. "Okay I do, but he was acting like maybe he liked me too, but when I saw that…girl hug him I knew he was a jerk." I put my face in my hands. "But I still like him when I don't want to." I totally feel like crying but I will not cry over Jasper, why waste the tears on that jerk?

"Bella, don't go jumping to those thoughts, I know my brother and he would never do something like this. I think you should talk to him." Rose tells me.

"Yeah Jasper isn't that kind of guy." Alice says, I nod agreeing I will try talking to him, I never said I was going to be nice.

…

(The Cullen's house, two hours after Bella, Alice and Rose get home.)

"Bella you have to talk to him." Alice and Rose told me; right now I was standing in front of Alice's door trying to keep Jasper from coming in. I looked over at Rose and Alice who are sitting on the bed. I shake my head.

"Bella please, I want to talk to you." Jasper says from the other side of the door. We have been sitting like this for the last ten minutes, I put my hand up against the door trying to feel him standing there but it's not possible. I put my forehead against the door, I know I'm acting like a baby but I don't want to get hurt. I've been hurt before and I'm not going to let that happen again. Right now I feel hurt and if I let Jasper in I know that the pain with hurt so badly that I won't be able to breathe.

"Bella, please don't do this to me. I don't even know what's wrong." I can hear the pain in his voice, yeah sure you don't. Rose comes up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella the only way for you to get past this is by talking to him, that's the only way. Go out there and talk to him, we will be here when you get back and if you don't want to stay here any longer we'll take you home, but you need to talk to him. I know my brother and I'm sure he is in a lot of pain." I turn to look at her, I know I have to face him some time, but I'm a coward and I'm scared with what will happen. I don't know how to face him, how to look in his eyes when he says sorry for leading me on to think he didn't have a girlfriend in the first place.

I know I'm being dramatic and I'm acting like a baby, but I have a right. I'm not going to sit around and think I have a chance with Jasper when he has a girlfriend and doesn't even tell me.

But I'm going to go and talk to him, tell him he hurt me. I'm going to tell him I want nothing to do with him; I'm just going to go. I turn away from Rose and open the door.

"I'll be right back." When the doors open Jaspers standing there with a pained look on his face, I kind of feel sorry for him. I feel like I need to hug him just to get that look off his face, but I hold myself back. He did this to himself, he caused himself pain, I didn't.

"Bella." He says breathless.

"Jasper you have ten minutes and that's it." I tell him, not to nicely should I add.

"Okay." I grab my hand, I flinch. He sees this and let's go.

"Sorry." He mumbles. He starts walking looking at me with a look that tells me to follow him. I gaze one more time at Rose and she gives me a thumbs up.

I walk after him; he leads me to his room. Almost every wall in Jaspers room has book shelves all almost full with books, his walls are a dark green, whereas, his shelves are dark brown. In the middles of his room there is a queen size bed that has a dark green bed spread; his bed set is dark brown along with his desk in the corner of his room. There are a couple of pictures of the south on his wall, horses running, mountain tops, waterfalls. It's all very beautiful; you would never guess that a football player's room would ever look like this.

"Bella please sit down." He points to the brown couch to the left of his room. I do as he says and sit down…

…

**Next Chapter will be the big talk, who knows will they get together or not? Review! Merry Christmas! Hopefully I'll update in the new year!**

**Yours truly,**

**Runner**


End file.
